Efectos del Alcohol
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. ZADR Lemon


ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon (ni tan fuerte), no me hago responsable por traumas xDD

* * *

-Adiós hijo y pórtate bien... estas seguro que no quieres que llame a una niñera? -El profesor membrana estaba parado en la puerta con dos maletas, tenia un importante viaje de negocios a otro país y debía irse por dos meses, claro que con su casi nula presencia en la casa no haría demasiada diferencia-

-Papá, siempre me las he arreglado solo, estaré bien no te preocupes.

-Pero siempre habías estado con Gaz, nunca antes habías estado completamente solo. -Gaz se había ido a una convención de videojuegos fuera de la ciudad, y por la cantidad de equipaje que llevaba y su 'no me esperen pronto' creo que no volverá en unos días mas-

-Como si con Gaz pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos cuando ella está aquí...

-Bueno, confiaré en ti hijo, cuídate mucho y lo siento por dejarte solo pero... EL PLANETA ME NECESITA! -Sale volando de una manera exageradamente notoria y lanzando un par de rayos por sus manos.-

El joven humano solo cierra la puerta tras él sin ningún animo especial, cualquier adolescente de esa edad moriría por tener la casa completamente a su disposición, sin ninguna autoridad paternal que le moleste, y pensaría en hacer una fiesta o algo así. Pero no, Dib no era así, aun con sus 17 años no tenia ningún comportamiento como esos 'chicos de onda', aun le seguían gustando los temas paranormales y misteriosos, y por lo mismo seguía siendo considerado un anormal para el resto de los chicos. Si... nada había cambiado tanto en todos estos años, ni siquiera con la presencia de aquel extraterrestre que por tanto tiempo intento desenmascarar. Ya hace varios años que desistió de eso, a la humanidad parece no importarle nada de lo que pase a su alrededor, aun así cuando su vida pueda estar dependiendo de ello, así que... 'que se jodan', si la presencia de Zim no influye para nada, porque debería importarle? No lo sabia, menos sabia por que seguía obsesionado con el, como aun sin motivo de preocupación seguía vigilándolo?... 'es por precaución'... decía, como si pudiera engañar a alguien.

Se sentó al sofá a mirar la televisión, nada muy interesante al parecer, solo dejó una película de zombies y fue a buscar algo para comer en la cocina. Encendió la luz con el interruptor y sintió un ruido afuera, en su patio, como si alguien hubiera botado el tarro de la basura.

-Eh?... qué fue eso? -salió a investigar, efectivamente el bote estaba en el suelo, y con la basura desparramada por todos lados, y a lo lejos en la calle ve un gato negro que pasaba por ahí.- Ah... así que fuiste tu, quizás por el sonido te asustaste- el pequeño gato solo lo miraba con curiosidad, y se fue de ahí. Dib regresó a la casa para apagar el televisor, dejando toda la casa en silencio caminaba lentamente por la casa, revisando si cada ventada y puerta estaban bien cerradas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Gaz para asegurar su ventana, se detuvo en la puerta... había un letrero que decía:

_Si entras a mi habitación lo sabré, y tu castigo será algo que probablemente no podrás contarle a tus hijos, porque dudo que puedas tenerlos. Asique lárgate de aquí._ _Gaz_

-Como es posible que lo sepa si ni siquiera está aquí, bah! No le creo, quizás es solo para asustarme-Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia, entró, la ventana estaba abierta -Que descuidada... -apenas puso un pie dentro de la habitación comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad pequeños ojos rojos, eran ocho par de ojos que lentamente se acercaban mas y mas a Dib, eran los guardianes de la habitación de Gaz y aparentemente hacían bien su trabajo. Aterrado, Dib solo cierra la puerta de un golpe y se va rápido de ahí – B-Bueno... si intenta entrar algún ladrón por esa ventana... pobre de él. - Se iba tranquilo hacia su habitación, su tranquila y segura habitación.

Ya era tarde y Dib comenzaba a tener sueño, se puso su piyama y dejó un bate de baseball junto a su cama porsiacaso entraba algún ladrón... o si escapaba algún guardia de Gaz, de cualquier forma prefería al ladrón. Se sacó sus lentes y los dejo en el velador, se recostó y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho por dormirse. Pasaban las horas, y la noche aparentaba ser tranquila. De pronto se oye un ruido muy fuerte que proviene del cuarto de Gaz, como si estuvieran golpeando el suelo, techo y paredes con una fuerza sobrehumana. Dib despertó ante esto y tomó el bate, estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía, pero primero quería asegurarse de que era eso, no iba a estar dispuesto a recibir burlas por denunciar a un par de "peluches demonio comehombres". Sale al pasillo y se esconde tras su puerta, mirando en dirección al cuarto de Gaz, de pronto la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, y violentamente sale un bulto verde que se estrella contra la pared, la puerta se cierra y aquella cosa seguía inmóvil, Dib se acercó y puso una cara de asombro que muy veces hacia...

-ZIM? Que estas haciendo aquí? -el alíen no le respondía, parecía inconsciente.- Que es lo que debo hacer... tal vez es mi oportunidad de demostrarles a todos quien eres, no... esos días quedaron atrás, a nadie le importaría, ni aunque te descubra como el Irken que eres, aunque sepan que quieres destruir la tierra, ellos seguirían tratándome de loco, tu base se convertiría en un parque de atracciones y tu serias su payaso. Y no estoy dispuesto en permitir algo así, tu vales mas que eso... ja... pero que estoy diciendo, acaso lo estoy defendiendo de ellos?... estaría dispuesto a echarme a toda mi raza sobre mi por demostrar lo... valioso que es? -Zim comenzó a balbucear unas palabras, y Dib pensaba que estaba pensando demasiado y no había tiempo, llevo a Zim a su habitación y lo amarro a una silla, prácticamente era su... rehén? Una idea tentadoramente divertida, pero... que podía pedir por él? Nada iba a obtener de sus lideres, Gir posiblemente ni sepa que él está aquí, tal vez podría 'estudiar' la anatomía Irken con él...-NO! Pero en que estoy pensando, odio esto de la adolescencia, odio estas malditas hormonas! No quiero volver a sentirme confundido! -interrumpiendo su auto discusión, Zim hace unos gemidos de dolor, esos guardias le habían dado una tremenda golpista, lentamente abre sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos carmesí que no veía hace bastante tiempo, deseaba de no tuviera que usar esos lentes de contacto... para poder ver esos ojos mas seguido... -Eh! Pero que demo... sentimientos traicioneros y bipolares... ya basta! -se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, como querer controlar sus sentimientos y fallar en el intento.

-D-Dib?... que pasó?...

-Fuiste atacado por los guardianes de mi hermana... pero que! Por que debería responderte, en primer lugar que haces aquí, y a esta hora...

-Mi misión, humano. Vine a hacerte muchas preguntas, a pesar de todos mis años aquí aun no logro entender a tu raza, menos quiero que 'esto' se apodere de mi cada vez mas, es como una maldición...

-'Esto'?... de que hablas?

-De esos malditos sentimientos humanos, esos melancólicos y cursis sentimientos! No los debería tener, mi estancia prolongada en este lugar no producen nada bueno en mi.

-Y que tengo que ver yo? Por lo que recuerdo tu ya casi no me hablas, ni siquiera se porqué.

-No quería... complicar mas las cosas, no estoy seguro de lo que somos... o lo que no somos, y sentirme confundido es algo que, como invasor, no puedo permitirme.

-Que somos... pero si, somos rivales, némesis... no es así?

-Lo somos?...tal vez lo fuimos, y yo mismo me sentía seguro de ello, hasta que algo me hizo dudar... recuerdas hace un par de semanas?, en la escuela?

FLASHBACK

La clase era como de costumbre, todos estaban mas grandes claro. Torke se había echo capitán del equipo de fútbol, el niño viejo estaba... aun mas viejo!, Zita se había convertido en una fan girl cualquiera... y esa misma persona era la problemática. No pudo evitar notar que Zim y Dib, que seguían estando separados el uno del otro no podían evitar buscarse entre si. Dib buscaba alguna excusa de extraterrestres para molestarlo, y Zim usaba un extraño aparato para devolverle el 'gesto'. Los observaba en silencio y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita y se ponía a dibujar. Terminando la clase, ambos se iban discutiendo, y Zita los alcanzó en la puerta de la escuela.

-Ay! Si casi siento envidia por ustedes dos!

-Que? -exclamó el par, que iban caminando fuera de la secundaria.

-Ojala yo también pueda encontrar a alguien que me quiera como ustedes dos. -la chica fanática del yaoi se fue sonriente en dirección opuesta. Dejando a ambos confundidos, se miraron a las caras y no se dijeron absolutamente nada, se presentó un extraño e incomodo silencio.

-Bien... creo que mejor me voy -Dib se sonroja después de haber entendido la indirecta y solo trata de irse de ahí.

-Espera, no entiendo lo que dijo Zita.

-Yo no soy el mas adecuado para explicarte, así que, suerte con descubrirlo. -se va prácticamente corriendo. Zim se va en la misma dirección que Zita, tratando de alcanzarla-

-Zita!, espera!

-Si? Que sucede Zim?

-Que fue eso que dijiste?

-Aah lo de tu y Dib?... mira si hasta se oye lindo... Zim y Dib -suspiraba y se tomaba las mejillas-

-Sigo sin entender...

-Su romance, que ustedes tienen 'química', que nacieron para estar el uno con el otro -la chica seguía hablando y hablando, mientras que la cara de Zim no tenia ninguna reacción, no sabia exactamente como sentirse. Por todo lo que había estudiado sobre el afecto humano era que, además de basarse en el dolor, habían demostraciones de cariño que en Dib claramente no tenia.

-Pero si con Dib solo pasamos discutiendo!

-Pero eso no significa nada, todas las parejas discuten. Ustedes dos están tan pendientes el uno del otro que se nota que no es simple amistad como dicen todos.

-Estas diciendo que yo... que Dib...

-Exacto! Jeje -se va sonriendo en direccion opuesta y Zim solo queda perplejo y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Zim terminaba de relatar aquel suceso y la cara de Dib estaba tan roja que parecía que fuera a explotar. Recordaba muy bien aquel momento, incluso fueron esas palabras de Zita la que lo mantuvieron confundido por tanto tiempo, nunca había visto de ese punto de vista la... relación que tenia con Zim, y en cierta forma tenia sentido. Lo de ambos era una obsesión, algo que no podían controlar, y curiosamente ambos estaban solos, sin ninguna otra compañía que no fuera su rival, quizás por eso se necesitaban tanto. Lo que ahora le sorprendía es que a Zim también le llamó la atención el comentario de Zita, eso quería decir que también debía estar pensando algo similar, pero que eran ellos al final?

-Por eso vine a arreglar y enfrentar mis dudas de una vez por todas. Si llegaba así como así seguramente no me escucharías, así que quería tomarte desprevenido, pero esas malditas cosas me atacaron!

-Era el cuarto de Gaz, ni yo me atreví a entrar para cerrar la ventana... aah con que asi querías entrar. Bueno, no creo que aquí encuentres la respuesta.

-Pero tu raza es la culpable de estos sentimientos, la información que recopile no me lleva a nada. -Dib mordió su labio interior, obviamente el también sentía algo muy fuerte, pero era difícil de aceptar-

-Y tu, que sientes?

-Q-que es lo que siento? -titubeó mientras miraba hacia otro lado- te _odio_ claro, es mi deber odiarte...

-Ah si? -la mirada de Dib estaba seria, pero tenia un toque de picardía, era hasta sensual- Oí que los borrachos siempre decían la verdad...

-Y eso que tiene que ver? -Dib sale de la habitación sin decir nada mas- Oye! A donde vas -Zim solo siguió gritando y amarrado a la silla no podía hacer mucho mas, pero no paso tanto tiempo hasta que Dib volvió con una botella de Ron y un embudo

-Habia comprado esto hace unos meses, y la verdad sirve mucho para relajarse. Tal vez con esto logre que me digas la verdad, además, tengo guardado suficiente alcohol como para hacerte beber toda la noche.

-Que vas a hacer... -tenia una cara de pánico, no sabia que era ese liquido de color ámbar oscuro, muy parecidos a los ojos de Dib, la botella estaba un poco mas de la mitad de llena, y sin prestar atención a los forcejeos del Irken, el humano inclinó a Zim hacia atrás, puso el embudo en su boca y vacío el contenido de la botella en él. Los ojos del extraterrestre se hacían cada vez mas grandes, y no podía evitar tomar aquel liquido. Era la primera vez que tomaba algo así, era horrible, sentía como si su garganta estuviera en llamas y era sobretodo muy amargo. Dib no era tan cruel para darle la botella entera de una sola vez, así que dejo de darle por un momento, aunque era bastante la cantidad que había bebido.

Se sentía muy... sediento, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de beber algún liquido en su vida, cualquier cosa menos ese... ron. Comenzó a toser muy fuerte y Dib solo lo ayudo con lo que tenia a la mano, una botella de poop cola, y con eso fue suficiente para que el malestar se fuera. Mas tranquilo solo quedo con la cabeza mirando el suelo sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Como te sientes? Estas bien? Estas mareado?...

-Hahahahahahahaha Dib cabezon! Por que estas tan seeerio, vamos! No seas aguafiestas... ooh, porque todo da vueltas? -Y en un segundo, ese extraterrestre tan orgulloso había cambiado completamente, creo que los efectos del alcohol son mas rápidos en ellos, por una extraña razón. Era muy extraño verlo así, riendo como un estúpido, con una mirada de estúpido, y con una actitud de estúpido.-

-Creo que así no voy a llegar a ninguna parte contigo, a menos que esté a tu nivel -Toma desde la misma botella el resto de alcohol que quedaba, y baja a buscar dos botellas mas. Al subir las escaleras comienza a sentirse un poco mareado, no era un bebedor habitual, eso se notaba. Se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y entró a la habitación -Uuh que siga la fiestaa! -ambos estaban riendo a lo tonto, y se decían tonterías.

-Oye... y por que estoy aquí atado -hip- ?

-Por que eres un tonto que trata de entrar sin que lo inviten

-Ah si? A ver si puedes hablarme así sin que esté atado

-No te tengo miedo marcianito, yo... puedo contigo – deja las botellas en su escritorio y va a desatar a Zim, el cual aprovecha para tomarlo desprevenido agarrándolo con sus brazos, o como dicen en la tierra, un 'abrazo'.-

-Ahaha te atrapé, eres mi rehén.

-Dib se sonrojó, quizás por que recordó cuando ató a Zim y tenia pensado tenerlo de rehén, o puede que sea efecto del alcohol, o simplemente son ambas cosas.- Ah si? Aaah por el poder de Grayskull ! -se libera del 'ataque' de Zim este cae al piso, pero solo para quedarse ahí riendo escandalosamente. Ambos no hacían nada mas que hacer esas peleas, recordar viejos conflictos y situaciones por las que pasaron cuando mas pequeños, y claro, bebían entremedio de cada cosa que hacían

Habia un momento en el que ninguno podía mantener bien el equilibrio, y Dib cayó 'accidentalmente' sobre Zim en la cama.

-Haha oye que estas haciendo.

-No lo se, pero no estoy incomodo -hip- a ti te molesta?

-Bueno no, pero... oye que pasa? -Dib puso su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de Zim y respiraba profundamente-

-Te había dicho que me gusta tu olor? -el Irken se sonroja pero no hace nada por ocultarlo, ni menos para separarse de Dib, y este apenas notó lo que acababa de decir. -Oh rayos... lo siento no quise...

-Esta bien, miserable humano, debes idolatrar al grandioso Zim.

-Eres tan ególatra, nunca cambiara eso en ti, pero no me importa, a decir verdad ya no me importa nada -Toma las manos de Zim y acerca su cara con la de el Irken, para darle un gran y desesperado beso. Zim estaba sorprendido, pero gracias al alcohol no necesitaba explicación de nada, ya no había dudas, solo quería sentir mas de eso, esa sensación nueva y placentera que estaba sintiendo. Correspondía el beso con pasión, pero quiso mas, su instinto le pedía mas. Comenzó a meter la mano bajo la camisa del piyama de Dib, acariciando su espalda, la cual al parecer era muy sensitiva ya que cada vez que la rosaba suavemente el humano se movía y gemía de placer. Ambos se detuvieron para respirar, pero estaban demasiado agitados, extasiados. Sin decir ninguna palabra, y solo dejándose llevar, el par se acomodó en la cama, entre besos y caricias se desnudaban mutuamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Con solo la luz que entraba por la ventana solo se miraban fijamente, Dib estaba sobre Zim, y con todo ese alcohol en la sangre no necesitaban pararse a reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo, y mas con lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Casi por instinto Dib humedece la punta de dos de sus dedos y los pone en la entrada del alien, moviéndolos suavemente, Zim se retuerce de placer y desconocía que aquella zona fuera tan sensitiva, y verlo en ese estado hizo que el humano se excitara mas y mas, por lo que su miembro aumentaba de tamaño, Zim lo nota y casi por el instinto mas salvaje y primitivo comienza a masturbarlo. Casi sintiendo que explotaría de placer, Dib deja de estimular la entrada de Zim y tomando solo un segundo coloca su miembro en ella, moviendo su cadera entra lentamente en el invasor, él por su parte sentía una sensación sumamente extraña, era incomodo, pero placentero, aunque le apretaba mucho deseaba que Dib siguiera moviéndose, este por supuesto corresponde la petición y lo embiste lentamente, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente, y por supuesto el miembro de Zim hacia notoria su presencia erectandose con cada embestida. Casi llegando al clímax, Dib sujeta con fuerza las manos de Zim y ambos se dan un beso, y entre gemidos ambos acaban casi sincronizadamente, Dib dentro de Zim y este ultimo sobre él mismo y Dib, aunque el liquido que sale él era lila, era similar al semen humano en consistencia, pero el color era algo peculiar.

Dib cae junto a Zim y ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos, el alcohol ya había hecho su trabajo, y con este 'ejercicio' estaban cansados.

-Temprano en la mañana-

-AAAAHHGG! - Zim se acababa de despertar, se sentó en la cama y no sabia por que tenia semejante dolor en su parte trasera, ni menos por que estaba tan pegajoso, para que hablar del dolor de cabeza horrible que tenia. Ante este grito Dib obviamente se despertó, y con el mismo dolor de cabeza.-

-Cállate! Por que tienes que ser tan escandaloso -se tapaba la cabeza con las mantas-

-TU! Sucio humano, que me hiciste! -saca a Dib de su escondite y lo sacude violentamente-

-Como si no lo recordaras, sabes perfectamente lo que paso, que hayas bebido no significa que pierdas la memoria!

-No... eso fue un sueño. Oh por Irk... que hice, que dije...

-Nada que no quieras hacer, y ahora cállate que quiero dormir, me duele la cabeza y tengo mucha hambre.

-Zim miro a Dib de reojo, y luego vió a su alrededor, las ropas de ambos estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación, habían botellas de aquel liquido ámbar por todas partes, y tenia vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado anoche, pero nada de lo que se estuviera arrepintiendo, comenzaba a hacer memoria de lo sucedido, y mientras mas lo hacia mas se ruborizaba- No puedo creerlo... -Aun conservaba su orgullo, por lo que se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y llamo Gir para que fuera a buscarlo.

-Oye Zim, antes de que te vallas... aun que use el alcohol para hacerte hablar ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarte, tu... que sientes por mi? -Zim solo estaba de espaldas hacia Dib, quien no se movía de su lugar en la cama-

-Creo que con lo de anoche queda todo muy claro humano, yo te odio.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces, yo también te 'odio'... -interrumpiéndolo, Zim le da un ultimo beso a Dib-

-Solo Zim puede odiarte, tu debes amarme e idolatrarme, y ser solamente mio. -saca las patas de araña del PAK y sale por la ventana, para aterrizar en Gir, y se van para la base, dejando a Dib solo.

-Lo que digas, invasor. -Se vuelve a recostar para dormir un rato mas, aun era muy temprano y no había prisa para hacer nada, después de todo, sus mayores dudas y preocupaciones ya estaban deshechas.

Fin

* * *

Las cosas que se me ocurren xDD en fin, la moraleja es, chicas... no beban con el estomago vacio x.x ... ahahahah xDD no, es... NO abusen del alcohol, y si son muy pequeñas no beban xDDD ya tendran tiempo para eso. Espero les guste. No se porque siempre dejo a Dib de seme :c si a mi me gusta mas Zim xDD, misterios de la vida... xDD saludos :3


End file.
